Jinx
Desmond Anthony Ladonn Brady (born ), known on YouTube as Jinx, is an American YouTube personality who was a former full-time reactor, and was one of the first to be able to do the genre full time. He used to run a second channel called Jinx Reload, but after he quit reactions, he started doing videos on Movie Reviews, Snapchat Vlogs, etc. on his main channel, basically moving all of his future second channel videos onto his main channel. He rarely uses Jinx Reload as a second channel now, only now occasioanly doing live streams there, but his older original content is currently still there. He was born in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. But he spent most of his childhood in Gary, Indiana. He currently lives in Las Vegas, Nevada. Trivia * He was born on Friday the 13th, which is why he chose the name Jinx. * He was deployed in Japan as a member of the Air Force. * His favorite animal is the tiger. Controversy Controversy Around Reaction Videos In late 2015, Jinx was hit with a lot of criticism from other large YouTubers, namely Pewdiepie, Doctor Ian Mantis Toboggan, I HATE EVERYTHING, GradeAUnderA, LeafyIsHere, DramaAlert and JacksFilms amongst others, for the videos he was using, since they felt he added no creative input to the videos when he was 'reacting' to them. They felt at the time this was a violation of fair use. On August 22nd, 2015 GradeAUnderA uploaded "Why Reaction Channels Are Sh*t (Jinx and CJisSoCool)", which, as of August 2016, has over 4 million views. In October, the controversial channel I Hate Everything uploaded the video "I HATE REACTION VIDEOS", and continued to make a total of 3 videos on the subject reaction channels towards the end of 2015, although only really the third and final video on the topic, the strangely titled "Reacting to the Reactor's Reactions of the Reactions (Reaction)" was really adressing the infamous Jinx channel. The real tipping point for Jinx at the time was when popular YouTuber and comedian JacksFilms began calling out Jinx for, in his opinion, not transforming the content he used, especially the usage of content from the JacksFilms personal channel. This was in early December 2015. The debate later amerged onto the world-renowned internet news channel DramaAlert, with the video "Are Reaction Videos Free Booting? JacksFilms vs Jinx Debate". In this video JacksFilms and Jinx debated on the legality, legitimacy and ethicallity of reaction channels and videos such as his. Many have argued that Jinx lost this debate. As you can imagine, Jinx was up against alot of pressure at this time, so he produced the video "Message to YouTubers" where he stated that YouTubers who do not want their content used in his videos should contact him, although many have pointed out that mabye this should be the other way round as the videos he creates probably legally require permission from the original producer(s) for them to be considered fair usage in a court of law. On February 3, 2016, 8 days after Dr Ian Mantis Toboggan made the last major critique (RIP JINX), Jinx announced that he finally had decided quit mainstream reacting, with the video "Hello Happiness .. Goodbye Reactions," saying that he got bored with the genre, with some possibility stating that he simply quit to get rid of the stress and pressure, and he mostly moved over to his newer music videos, vlogging, gaming videos and movie reviews. As of August 2016, the situation seems to have mostly subsided, and Jinx has actually partially returned to the genre, although at nowhere near his former consistancy of upload. Rap of All Trades Controversy and Rapping On the 7th and 8th of August 2015, Jinx released an EP on SoundCloud and iTunes, called "The Rap of All Trades". At the time, the EP received little traction. Seeing all the drama around his channel, Jinx possibly thought that releasing a few songs from his semi-failed EP may give it some traction, as well as prove to people that he could do more than just react to others videos. So, the same day as his infamous "Message to YouTubers", Jinx uploaded three music videos from his EP. However, viewers noticed and commented that his music contained large copyrighted segments that he may have stolen from already existing, popular music. This is known as illegal sampling. All 3 were either taken down by DMCA or were deleted by Jinx, with another song featuring in Jinx's EP containing illegal sampling uploaded and quickly removed by Universal Music Group on May 4th 2016, strangely named "Never Hit Parties in L.A.". After detecting that Jinx had used one of their artist's songs, Universal filed out a DMCA complaint and it was also quickly removed from SoundCloud. However, a copy of Jinx rapping and the remaining parts of the song playing vaugely in the backround is still avalible on Jinx 's Instagram. It is unclear which song Jinx plagiarized in this instance, with many speculating it could have been Kanye West due to him having a song of an eerily similar title ("No More Parties in L.A.") and being signed to Def Jam Recordings, whose parent company is Universal Music Group. The sales for the EP have never been released, and the songs are now set as a free listings on soundcloud, meaning anyone can use them. They have now got some traction probably due to the prementioned controversy around reacting, but none of them charted or atleast did not chart under the name Jinx . However, the song "Why they Hating ft. MaxMillionBeatz" has recieved some traction, with YouTuber RashadTheReactor, with over 250,000 subscribers, using it as his intro for some time (although he no longer seems to use it). However, many are critical of the large amounts of autotune included in the song. Jinx still sometimes claims that he helps on other YouTubers E.Ps, by giving advice etc, But he has provided no evidence for this. His rapping has however appeared on diss track maker and fellow reactor, ImDontai, who has around 140,000 subscribers as of August 2016. The two are believed to be good friends, as they appear gaming together on Jinx 's second channel, Jinx Reload and on a collab channel they hold with a few other content creators, mostly reactors, known as KDJP Live. He also occasionally uploads rapping based videos onto his main channel, sometimes including him and Dontai, aswell as others. Impact Love him or hate him, few can argue that Jinx has had a huge impact on the way people view fair use and video claims on YouTube. He basically invented a genre of videos that even top-grade lawyers can not agree on the legality of, and has really changed the way people view content claims on YouTube. Before him and his style of content, most of the crowd on YouTube hardly ever sided with the plaintiff in fair use situation, always stating that the defendant had the right to be creative and be able to do what they wanted with copyrighted content, but Jinx and others like him really changed this, arguably to a more fair view. He also was one of the main reasons that the infamous #MakeYoutubeGreatAgain hashtag was started, stating YouTube should have more responsibly over the content on their platform, and punish users who constantly break the guidelines that they agreed to when they joined the site, like they argued Jinx and other reaction based channels were supposedly constantly breaking copyright law sometimes more than twice a day. Increased public support for punishment against content creators similar to Jinx, an improving content ID system meaning decreasing income, and increased awareness from original content creators of copyright-infringing videos has made it harder for reaction channels to exist on the site. This page was made on September 4, 2015 by MelissaJohnson. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers